dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kal-El (Earth-Prime)
: Technically, this is the primary source of Prime's powers. Because Prime's powers are mostly the result of his ability to absorb and process yellow sun energy, his powers have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. Prime seems either unique due to his hailing from another dimension or maybe this may be an unknown advancement of this ability that other Kryptonians have yet to achieve. Prime's body is not limited to processing only yellow sun energy as the energy of the willpower-manipulating energy of the Guardians is completely compatible to his body's energy processing ability. It is unclear what other energy sources Prime's cells can effectively process. But presently only these two separate and distinct known sources (yellow solar energy and Guardian mental energy) are the most effective. ** : Prime can generate beams of intensified heat from both of his eyes. His heat vision is strong enough to melt through Titanium steel and other durable metals. His heat vision also generates concussive force, which can repel opponents away from him and injure opponents like some of the Green Lanterns he fought, even though they were protected by their ring's energy or Bushido who was sliced in half. He can also control the size of the beams and change their strength. ** : Prime has the ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch from vast distances. This power is suggested to be a form of mental telepathy that corresponds to sound as he has been shown to hear sounds in outer space where there is no air for the sounds to travel through. ** : Prime's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: ***'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision': Prime can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. ***'Telescopic Vision': Prime can perceive objects at great distances. The range of his telescopic vision is unknown, but he can see objects from several hundred miles away. This ability operates independently of normal vision and can be activated or deactivated by an act of will. ***'X-Ray Vision': Through an act of will, Prime can perceive items in the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see through solid objects of varying depths and thickness. The exact range of Prime's X-ray vision is unknown. ***'Microscopic Vision': The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. ***'Infrared Vision': Prime can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** : Through an act of will, Prime can fly without the aid of wings or other navigational devices. His recorded speed while flying under yellow solar energy only has been noted to be well beyond light speed being able to do independent time travel by exceeding the light speed barrier as evident during the Infinite Crisis saga, rather than the slower vibrational matching technique that Barry Allen, Bart Allen and Jay Garrick use to move in time. ** Fully charged in a yellow star solar system, Prime is impervious to all known physical attacks and has directly survived traveling through a sun. He is so invulnerable that he could survive going through a red sun which makes him lose his powers with no injuries. ** Prime has the ability to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an undefined period. Theoretically, most incarnations of the character has unlimited stamina as his enhanced nourishment is produced from the solar energy his cells process; however his base physical structure still does need to process food stuffs as well as has the psychological need to eat and drink just as Earth humans do, despite the fact that his superhuman powers receives the majority of that power from a yellow sun. ** Prime has near infinite physical strength under his own original superhuman levels, which are present in all of his other physical abilities as long as he is charged by yellow solar radiation. Fully charged, Prime has repeatedly shown himself to be able to move entire planets out of their orbits at will and has defeated multiple attacks by fully charged other dimensional Kryptonian counterparts to himself at his regular "charged-up" levels. He is strong enough to kill powerful enemies by accident like he did with Wildebeest and Pantha. ** ** Prime can generate a concentrated gust of wind from his mouth capable of freezing matter within a limited range, as evidenced by him freezing several Green Lanterns to death while fighting them off in space and even freezing Red Star after he had powered up. | Abilities = He has at least basic knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. Magic Resistance: Prime has a high resistance to magical based attacks as he was only minimally effect from a blast from Black Adam, stating that it only "tickled" him. As the same effect happened when he was attacked by Mordru. Power Mimicry Immunity: Prime possessed an ability to nullify the effects of others trying to duplicate his powers. This was shown when fighting Amazo replying that "trying to copy my powers.....wrong!!!!" Kryptonite Immunity: Krypton of Earth-Prime's universe—unlike other versions of the planet—was swallowed up by its sun Rao, rather than destroyed in an explosion that might have created Kryptonite, so there is no known Kryptonite that can affect Prime. Prime, as well as Superman of Earth-Two, has been shown to be immune to the Kryptonite of the New Earth Universe. Presently, there is no known existing variant of Kryptonite that originates in the current reality that can effect Prime. It is unknown if Kryptonite from any of the other known 52 universes or antimatter universes can effect him. An artificial variant was created in the Legion of Super-Heroes' time that had an effect on Prime. It is unknown at this time if it would kill Prime or merely irritate him as shown. | Strength = Prior to discovering his Kryptonian heritage, Kal-El possessed the strength level equitable to that of an average healthy human male teenager. As Superboy-Prime, Kal-El Prime's strength level is in the high end superhuman range (see Powers) as he can literally move entire planets out of their orbit barehanded with no other supplementary power or aids. Presently Kal-El Prime has not been shown to overwhelm black holes on his own power like the similar Earth-One Superman though it is suggested he is able to do so as well. | Weaknesses = Solar Energy: Prime's superhuman powers all result from his ability to store process and convert compatible energy sources in his body for effect. His primary and most accessible energy source is yellow solar energy. In order to function at peak capacity using solar energy, Prime must remain within the accessible area of such yellow solar radiation or his powers fade to greatly reduced levels, some disappearing entirely if his solar reserves are empty. It is presently unclear what other solar energy sources Prime can directly use though it is known red sun energy will NOT empower him. With his fully charged powers Superboy-Prime is able to kill most, if not all, of the DC characters in the entire Multiverse. This is demonstrated when he was able to take on most of the DC characters without his power suit. His strength is further increased when he gained the energies of one of the Guardians of the Universe. It is thought that he can not process energy from the lower frequency orange O-class stars and cannot process the higher-frequency White K or blue F classes, as that is the case in some other dimensional Kryptonians such as Kal-El of New Earth. But this limitation is presently unconfirmed. Unlike most other dimensional Kryptonians such as the current primary Superman, Prime loses his charging very fast, though likewise can charge up very fast (was shown being able to charge up to near full strength within a few seconds while being beaten by a mass of heroes on Earth and recovered almost completely, within seconds, when he entered into sunlight). However, Prime has to remain within direct exposure of that charging yellow sun radiation, or he begins to lose his abilities. This is very different from the current Primary Earth dimension Kryptonians whose bodies process, store, and dissipate yellow solar radiation much more slowly. Prime can easily survive conditions in deep space, but he does need to breathe, eat, sleep, and excrete. Prime can hold his breath for an unknown amount of time. However, it is suggested that he needs to sleep in order to allow his mind to dream. Unlike humans and Earth-Two dimension Kryptonians who were directly shown to need sleep, Prime has been shown to be more like the former Earth-One dimension Kryptonians who when charged did not experience the psychological effects of sleep deprivation as would any other person who missed a night of sleep. Prime has been shown that while wearing his solar charging armor on Qward he did not sleep for an extended amount of time without losing any of his concentration effects. When Prime's solar energy reserves are depleted, his powers and abilities, such as his resistance to physical punishment, drops. However, the true extent of that limitation is not known, as he was drained excessively while fighting most of the Primary Earth heroes and was able to successfully withstand their attacks at his weakened power levels until sunrise on his locale whereby he was able to recharge and regained most of his power levels within seconds. ''Superman-Prime'' #1 Lead: As a Kryptonian, all of Prime's vision powers are ineffective against lead or lead-based material. Psionics: It is unknown if Prime can be overwhelmed by those who are able to generate psionic energies. Though based on similar solar powered Kryptonians such as the Earth-One Superman, it is suggested that Prime's latent super-concentration would be able to save him from such attacks if he does not allow them to continue against him. Mental Instability: Prime is utterly single-minded in his pursuit of creating what he believes to be the "Perfect Earth". As such, his judgment has shown itself to be severely impaired when it comes to dealing with others in achieving this goal. His mania and arrested emotional maturity level have led to countless deaths across the Multiverse; both intentional and from his rampaging carelessness. The most obvious example of this weakness is in his inability to take responsibility for his actions, apparently able to excuse everything he has done on the grounds that he is 'Superman' and hence knows what is 'right' - such as when he showed anger at the Zod of Earth-15 simply for not being the insane criminal that other Zods have been - thus giving him a moral framework that allows him to do anything he wishes so long as he feels he is justified to do it, although this is also reflected in the ease with which he shows fear when faced with something he cannot overcome, such as the consequences of him killing a Guardian or punching the Time Trapper. Unpreparedness: If he is caught off guard, he can be stunned such as when Hal Jordan was able to temporarily stun him with a blast from his ring and Barry Allen, Max Mercury, and Johnny Quick were able to hold him. He can also be slowed down by powerful forces such as a 300 mile thick wall of pure willpower energy. | Equipment = * Solar Armor: Super-charging armor that kept his power levels at their maximum even inside of non yellow sun solar systems. While imprisoned by the Flashes on an alternate Earth, Superboy-Prime builds a power suit modeled after the Anti-Monitor, which collects and feeds him yellow solar energy, to maintain his power levels even when exposed to a red sun. Although he claims to have made it himself, Bart Allen remembers him stealing it following his escape. It is destroyed when the two Supermen fly Superboy-Prime through Krypton's red sun. After his escape from Oa, Superboy-Prime is given a new power suit built by the Sinestro Corps. This suit was destroyed by various heroes during the Sinestro Corps' invasion of Earth. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * This Pre-Crisis version of Superboy is unique to the reality of Earth-Prime and is not to be confused with the Silver Age Superboy of Earth-One nor the Superboy who originated from the Pocket Universe. * Superboy of Earth-Prime does not suffer harmful side-effects from red solar radiation, but will lose his superpowers the longer he is away from a yellow sun system (i.e. under a red sun). Prime built his Solar Armor to counter this. :Currently with the extra power he attained, Prime no longer loses his powers in red sun systems or needs external yellow solar battery systems such as his armor. | Trivia = * Prime was not born with his super-abilities like most Pre-Crisis Kryptonians. For the early years of his life, he was as strong and as vulnerable as a normal human being. | DC = | Wikipedia = Superboy-Prime | Links = * Superboy-Prime article at Supermanica }} Category:1985 Character Debuts Category:Superboy Category:Kryptonian Category:Copper-Age Characters Category:Earth-Prime Category:Intimidation Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite